


I'll Be Your Home

by maelstromdeparture



Series: On the Right Road [9]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Brothers, Disabled Character, Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstromdeparture/pseuds/maelstromdeparture
Summary: Almost two years after Jaemin and Jeno stumble into Taeil's life he finds himself taking home a sic cat hyrbid who's never had a real home. Renjun after years of being told he was worthless finds himself suddenly part of a family with three brothers that are determined to show him everything home should be.
Series: On the Right Road [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	I'll Be Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is shorter than i was planning but the original plan meant it would be way way longer so i'm splitting it up into several shorter fics for this series
> 
> so basically this is just the second part of this plot line and the bit of how Renjun ends up with Taeil, Jeno, and Jaemin
> 
> i'm not a doctor and have no abilities to accurately portray anything medical so don't believe anything i say as the truth because i make almost everything up 
> 
> Warnings!!!!!!  
> mentioned past abuse  
> mentioned past rape though it is not in any way described mostly just implied that it happened 
> 
> if you haven't read the other fics in this series yet really the only important information you might need is that Jaemin is currently blind maybe permanently maybe not except i spoiled it and he's not, but the boys don't know that yet. also Jeno's got an injured ear and is partially deaf because of it. i didn't give like an exact number for the hearing loss in that ear, mostly because i absolutely would not remember it and it would change every time....much like i'm sure you've noticed the name of Jin's cafe changing if you have read this whole series, that's not on purpose my memory just sucks 
> 
> anyway enjoy! :)

Almost a year into the treatment for Jaemin’s drug side effects and there hadn’t been any improvement. Namjoon and the researcher both claimed that the tests were positive and that Jaemin still might have the treatment work but it was possible it was just going to take longer than expected. Jaemin didn’t understand the science of it and honestly Taeil wasn’t sure he did either so he was glad it was Namjoon that was in charge and not him. He might not understand but he trusted Namjoon and knew Namjoon was in control of it and wouldn’t do anything that would hurt Jaemin. Jaemin did too and had even started showing up to his appointments on his own, Jeno opting to drop him off and head down the street to the bookstore for a while. It had been a development that surprised Taeil but they seemed happy and he was glad they were doing better. Jisung was a regular fixture in their lives now as well and Taeil was glad that Jeno and Jaemin had him for a friend. At some point in the past year Jisung had decided he wanted to be called Han instead and it had been a little bit of an adjustment for Taeil to get used to calling the bunny Han which was technically not his last name since his name was Bang Han Jisung officially, but it was still a little odd to Taeil at first. But Jisung had been excited and happy when they all switched to calling him his preferred nickname and Taeil couldn’t help but wonder if it was related to an insecurity or something from before Chan that Jisung had been struggling with and hidden, Taeil certainly didn’t want to ask and it seemed like things were under control so really there was no need. There had been another recent addition to their group when Namjoon and Taehyung adopted Jimin into their family. Jimin who was too thin and very sickly and who couldn’t keep down food to save his life. It had taken weeks of Mark, Namjoon, and Taeil scratching their heads unable to figure out what was wrong before Jisung finally met Jimin and immediately voiced the truth. Bulimia, Jimin’s previous owners had trained him to throw up so they could say they weren’t starving him but so that he was at a desirable weight. Taeil definitely hadn’t wanted to know how Jisung had pinned that down so quickly and was really glad that neither of his boys had that problem as he wasn’t even sure where to begin with helping that. Luckily Chan and Jisung had a therapist that worked with hybrids that Jisung had been seeing for a bit at this point and that Namjoon insisted Jimin go to. Dr. Park was nice according to Jisung and Taeil offered for Jeno and Jaemin to go, they both turned him down but said they would consider it in the future. Jimin on the other hand hated Dr. Park with a passion and had nothing but horrible things to say about her, but he did slowly start gaining weight. Both Namjoon and Taehyung seemed more exhausted and worried than normal which extended to Seokjin, Yoongi, Jungkook, and Hoseok looking more exhausted and worried than normal as well and it was funny how easily their friend group was sectioning off into close knit found families. The Got Books crew was easily the most noticeable consisting of Mark’s household, Jackson’s household, and Bambam and Yugyeom who were discussing moving in with Jackson and Youngjae instead of living alone. Other than Jimin’s hatred of Dr. Park and most doctors in general which seemed to extend to Taeil and Mark though not Namjoon for no discernable reason to Taeil, Jimin was a sweet person and Jeno and Jaemin both loved him and immediately accepted him into their group of dog hybrids. Jisung had stuck his tongue out at Jeno upon being told he couldn’t be part of the dog hybrids since he was a bunny and told Jeno that was fine because Jungkook was his favorite hyung anyway. Luckily this hadn’t seemed to cause any real drama and Taeil was glad that their life was calming. Their routine was easy and comfortable and Taeil was glad that life had found a new state of normal that made sense again and that he loved and now he had people to share it with as well. He was not expecting anything to change. He really hadn’t expected to be the friend in the group that had the most hybrids. But looking at the beaten and depressed gray and black tabby hybrid curled up on the exam table sick as a dog who’s owner had just walked out after hearing what it would cost to buy simple flu medicine Taeil knew he couldn’t leave him. The ID booklet for the boy was black marking it as a second ID, somewhere along the way the boy’s first ID had been lost, probably by a careless owner. The boy didn’t even have a collar or tags and just curled in on himself when his owner had walked out big eyes watching the door swing shut, apparently not surprised. He was tiny and young and looked like he was just a kitten. Taeil rubbed his forehead slightly and flipped open the ID book the owner had thrown at him. These were his least favorite kinds of cases, though honestly the owner’s reaction to having to buy flu medicine was more than a little extreme. Likely he had been looking for an easy way to get rid of the boy. Renjun was the boy’s name and he was Jeno and Jaemin’s age, a little older by the birthdates it looked, though only a month. The breed read American Shorthair though his coloring clearly looked tabby so Taeil wasn’t sure how accurate it was or if maybe that was two words for the same thing.

“I’m going to step outside just a moment, Renjun-ssi, to get some medicine for you and then we can discuss your options,” said Taeil standing up. Renjun didn’t respond just watched him step out of the room and Taeil leaned against the wall when he stepped outside before walking to the front desk after he had gathered himself. Jihyo and Yoongi were there and both looked up at him.

“Not good?” asked Jihyo.

“No, noona,” said Taeil shaking his head, “he’s got the flu, it’s common and treatable. His owner threw his ID book at my face and walked out.”

“Excessive. Probably looking for an excuse to drop him,” said Yoongi rolling his eyes, “wants a younger prettier kitty now. That was the boy without the collar?”

“Yes, hyung,” said Taeil nodding. Yoongi nodded.

“That’s it,” he said, “just wants a reason to replace him with a younger model.”

“He’s so young though,” said Taeil softly. “And looks even younger.”

“He was probably underage to begin with,” said Yoongi nodding.

“He’s underage now, hyung,” said Taeil and Yoongi snorted.

“Underage for humans,” he said, “hybrids are of age at thirteen remember, Taeil.” Taeil wanted to bang his head against the desk and Jihyo seemed to see it coming and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

“I’ll call around and see if anyone can take him,” she said, “someone has room I’m sure.”

“Actually,” said Taeil hesitating, “I was going to call my boys first.” Jihyo raised an eyebrow but offered him the phone. He rang Jaemin and Jaemin picked up.

“Hi, hyung! Jeno! It’s hyung! What’s up, hyung miss us?”

“Hi, Nana, Nono,” said Taeil relaxing slightly listening to the two on the other end of the line they sounded so happy. “Of course I miss you. Unfortunately I called for business purposes.”

“Oh? Business with us, hyung?” asked Jeno who was probably pressed right up against Jaemin since the two had no personal boundaries and didn’t like putting the phones on speaker.

“Has something happened at Bangtan?” asked Jaemin.

“There’s a cat hybrid here, he’s got the flu, not very sick either. His owner threw his ID at my head and walked out,” said Taeil.

“That’s awful,” said Jeno. “It’s cause he’s older than he wanted right, probably wanted you to put him down.”

“Seems that way, yes. He’s only a month older than you, Jeno-yah,” said Taeil and both the boys were quiet.

“A cat, hyung?” asked Jaemin.

“Yes,” said Taeil.

“We’ll clean out the study,” said Jaemin, “there’s not really room for him in with us and there’s no way he’ll want to share with a couple of dog hybrids in the first place.”

“We’ll need a bed too. I’ll call Chan-hyung and see if he’s got an extra somewhere and if he can take us to the store if he doesn’t,” said Jeno, “want us to come pick him up so he can come home right now or is it better if he stays with you?”

“I’d rather he stay here until I get home,” said Taeil, “I haven’t talked to him yet about it and I wasn’t going to offer anything at all until I’d talked to you two.”

“Of course he’s going to live with us,” said Jaemin sounding vaguely offended, “and of course you had to pick a cat that wasn’t younger than me. Am I going to be stuck always being the maknae?” Taeil chuckled.

“Call me if you need help,” he told them, “love you.” A chorus of loud love you toos was heard from the other side of the line before he hung up. Jihyo smirked at Taeil.

“What happened to the boy that didn’t think he could handle the responsibility of taking in a hybrid?” she asked.

“I was invaded by adorable puppies and now I hate it when the apartment is empty, noona, I partially blame you,” said Taeil picking up the ID book and shoving it into his pocket.

“We went ahead and got the release of ownership forms signed when the man walked out,” said Jihyo holding up a paper and waving it at Taeil. Responding with “It’s not exactly my first rodeo.” when Taeil looked surprised.

“Jeno and Jaemin could use a cat in the house,” suggested Yoongi, “they’re way too loud.”

“I fail to see the noise as a bad thing, hyung,” said Taeil with a chuckle. Yoongi rolled his eyes, the silver blue of them catching the light and flashing slightly as he did making it more intimidating.

“Dog people,” he complained and Taeil laughed. Yoongi held out one of the suckers to Taeil.

“Give that to your new kid,” he said.

“I’m not signing the papers until I’ve asked him,” said Taeil.

“He’s going to say yes either way,” said Yoongi shaking his head, “sign the papers now, on the slim chance that he tells you no we’ll just shred it.” Taeil nodded and signed the paper that Jihyo handed to him before hurrying back to the room with the cat. He grabbed the flu medicine on the way back and stepped into the room. The boy’s ears flicked towards him and he watched Taeil but didn’t move. Taeil sat down on the chair and rolled closer.

“Okay,” he said opening up one of the bottles. “You’ll need to take this twice a day, just let it dissolve in your mouth, my little brother Jeno thinks they’re the best kind of medicine because they’re not just pills to swallow, but I know it’s a little weird. Do you want some water first? It might make you feel a little better.”

“You aren’t giving me a shot, sir?” whispered the cat. Taeil paused in uncapping the bottle with the medicine in it to look at him.

“No?” he said, “we don’t treat the flu with shots.” Then he realized what the boy was actually asking and want to hit something.

“Oh.” he said quietly, “no, hon, no I’m not giving you a shot. We’re a no kill clinic, we don’t do euthanasia at all, especially not for the flu.”

“My owner won’t like that, sir,” whispered the cat, “it’s too much trouble, I’m not worth the trouble.”

“Well, your owner signed away ownership rights so it really doesn’t matter what he thinks and he’s wrong anyway. We think you’re worth the trouble and we think it’s no trouble at all,” said Taeil, “do you want to do it yourself?” The cat shook his head but pushed himself shakily into a sitting position and opened his mouth so Taeil could pour it in. Taeil did and set the rest of the medicine on the table.

“That’s just one of the samples we have here so you’ll need to stop and get more on the way home,” said Taeil. The cat’s ears drooped slightly, low on either side of his head, it made him look really young and vulnerable.

“Sending me to a shelter makes your no kill policy worthless, sir,” said Renjun quietly.

“We’re aware,” said Taeil nodding, “there is a no kill shelter nearby though they also have a multitude of problems other than that. However we almost never send hybrids to a shelter here. We have a bit of a network through Seoul with trusted homes and we set up hybrids that need somewhere safe to stay with one of them. You have a couple of options. We can go through the list I have of people with room for a cat hybrid who would love to have you and that I know would be safe and good for you. I can ask if you can stay with Hoseok and Yoongi-hyung for a bit, though that would be temporary because they don’t have room for a long term arrangement in their apartment. You can stay in one of the clinic’s rooms if you would like to meet some of the people first before committing to something. Or you could come live with me.” Renjun’s eyes flicked up from where they were focused on his feet swinging off the edge of the table to look at Taeil surprised.

“Why would you take me, sir? I’m not worth anything, I’m sure you have better options,” said Renjun shaking his head.

“Why wouldn’t I take you,” said Taeil shaking his head, “you seem like a sweet kid, my little brothers would be thrilled to have you join us, we have more space than most of the others will. You would have your own room instead of having to share. I already adopted Jeno and Jaemin almost two years ago now and they were far more of a handful than you could be even if you tried really hard.” Renjun’s eyebrows furrowed.

“If you already have two hybrids why do you need another?”

“Well, I don’t. But you need us,” said Taeil, “and we have space in our home and our family to add more. Jaemin and Jeno are pretty excited that you might come live with us. They don’t have a lot of friends that are cats, because Yoongi’s really the only cat hybrid we see around very often and well, they’re a little energetic and I’m sure you noticed Yoongi-hyung’s fond but grumpy.”

“They’re excited about me?” asked Renjun, “they’ll be disappointed, sir.”

“I highly doubt it,” said Taeil shaking his head. “It wouldn’t be permanent if you don’t want it to be either. If you would like to come home with me today and try it for a month or so and then decide we can do that.” Renjun nodded.

“If you’re sure, sir,” he said. Taeil nodded.

“Of course. Would you like to stay with me or would you like to do one of the other options?” asked Taeil. Renjun’s tail lashed nervously behind him.

“With you, sir,” he said quickly clearly thinking that was what he was supposed to say. Taeil nodded, it was probably the best he would get.

“Alright,” he said, “you should probably take a nap for a bit. There’s space up front behind the desk with Jihyo-noona and Yoongi-hyung and they can keep you safe there. I’ll wake you up when it’s time to head home this afternoon, we can pick up food. Have you eaten today?”

“No, sir, I’ve been throwing up a lot, sir,” said Renjun, “master didn’t want to keep wasting food on me if I wasn’t keeping it down.”

“I’ll get you something light then,” said Taeil, “you should eat something before sleeping. Rest and food will help you get better quick. Yoongi-hyung gave me this for you as well. If it makes your stomach worse don’t eat all of it, you can always have one when you’re feeling better.” He handed Renjun the sucker and Renjun took it looking at it curiously and sniffing it.

“Do you need help getting off the table, Renjun-ah?” asked Taeil. Renjun shook his head and carefully climbed off the table, swaying slightly as he stood there.

“I’m ready, master,” he said once he was steady. Taeil couldn’t stop the grimace at the word.

“There’s no need for that,” he said shaking his head, “just call me Taeil-hyung. You’ll be part of the family, Renjun-ah, Jaemin and Jeno will already be calling you hyung just tell them to not to if you don’t like it.”

“How much younger are they, sir uh Taeil-hyung?” asked Renjun quickly.

“Jeno’s only a month younger, Jaemin is a couple of months younger,” said Taeil nodding. “They look a little bit scary at first, or well Jeno-yah does, he’s got a nasty scar on one of his ears, but don’t worry they’re super sweet and really like cuddles. Yoongi-hyung will tell you all about it I’m sure.” He reached to help stabilize Renjun as the cat swayed slightly as they stepped out of the room. Renjun unwrapped the sucker and stuck it in his mouth.

“Cuddles?” asked Renjun. “That’s allowed?”

“Absolutely,” said Taeil nodding, “and encouraged.” Renjun nodded and then stumbled when he did, causing Taeil to catch him and help him stabilize again. Jihyo looked up when they made their way towards the front desk, Yoongi was talking to the owner of one of the hybrids who was paying for their appointment, the two young puppy hybrids were clearly rescues from a shelter as they were both underage and mixed breeds, but they were excited and comfortable with their owner who looked exhausted but fond as they jumped all over her.

“Is this our newest addition?” asked Jihyo smiling.

“Yes,” said Taeil nodding. “This is Renjun-ah, he’ll be joining me and Jeno and Jaemin.”

“Hello, Renjun-ah, I’m Jihyo, pleased to meet you. Please call me noona, I’ve worked here since Namjoon-ah opened the place. I’m everyone’s favorite aunt,” said Jihyo brightly. “I have all the best Taeil stories, I promise.”

“Noona,” complained Taeil.

“None of that, Taeil-ah,” said Jihyo brightly, “I understand you have the flu, Renjun-ah? There’s plenty of room to nap in the extra chair back here.” She indicated the one chair behind the desk that didn’t move, but was slightly bigger and had much more cushioning. It was the one they normally used if Taehyung, Jimin, or Yoongi were around and decided it was time for a nap. More often than not though, it was Jungkook’s favorite place to take a nap in the afternoons and he’d wander over to talk to Yoongi and fall asleep before too long.

“Can you call Jin-hyung for me too, noona? Renjun-ah’s not had nearly enough to eat since he got sick so something light would be good for him,” said Taeil nodding. “He’s already had his medicine. Are you sure you two can keep an eye on him? I can go home early.”

“You act like it’s my first time taking care of a sick kid, Taeil-ah,” said Jihyo shaking her head. “Renjun-ah you’re in good hands I swear. Yoongi’s got some practice too, Hoseok-ah can be miserable when he’s sick, it’s quite entertaining, he’s very dramatic.”

“Mmm, Hoseokie? Yeah he is,” agreed Yoongi waving goodbye to the pups as they left.

“She seemed nice,” said Taeil and Yoongi nodded.

“That’s Mrs. Kim, she drives up from Daegu to see Mark specifically. Her times never work for you so it’s always Mark and Namjoonie,” said Yoongi nodding. “Her and her husband adopted them accidentally from a rescue shelter and have been very happy upon finding us and doing all sorts of research into science about hybrids and finding that most common knowledge is absolute shit. They can’t have kids and couldn’t possibly be happier than to have two little boys even if they do have ears and a tail. It’s honestly adorable, really makes me think maybe not everyone’s as awful as you think.”

“It’s always so refreshing to see them in between all the regular patients,” said Jihyo nodding. “They’re sweet boys if a little chaotic. She’s very tired all the time and they’re always crashing into things and getting hurt. I’d be worried if they weren’t obviously accident prone and she wasn’t obviously concerned and fond. It’s very sweet.”

“You should lay down, Renjun-ah,” said Yoongi shifting to look at the younger hybrid. “I’m Yoongi, call me hyung. The minute Tae and Jimin see you you’ll be as good as adopted anyway so I might as well let it happen now.”

“That’s Yoongi-hyung speak for saying he likes you and thinks your cute enough to not be annoying,” whispered Taeil and Renjun looked between them wide eyed and like he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to laugh at that. Yoongi and Taeil both ushered Renjun into the seat and managed to get him to curl up comfortably.

“It’s only a few more hours, try to nap, and try to eat a little of whatever Jin brings, don’t worry if you can’t,” said Taeil nodding, “I’m a little concerned about your nutrient intake, but we can always monitor it if it becomes too much of a concern.” Renjun just nodded eyes still wide and trying to take in everything about his surroundings. Taeil nodded, this was the safest he could get for Renjun right now and he knew that Jihyo and Yoongi could and would take care of him until it was time to go.

“Alright, ask one of them if you need something,” said Taeil, “they can always come find me too.” Renjun nodded quickly and pulled his knees up into the chair. Taeil nodded and headed back to work.

By that evening Namjoon had cornered him in the hallway and told him to go home a few hours early since Renjun would need to get settled in and was sick. So Taeil gathered up everything he would need and called in the prescription so they could stop and pick it up on the way. He checked his phone as well to see multiple updates from Jeno and Jaemin of their adventures that afternoon. Apparently Jisung and Chan had helped them go shopping for a handful of extra clothes incase Renjun would need stuff immediately and they wouldn’t have time to go tomorrow, and then the two musicians had helped Jeno and Jaemin set up the spare bed from their house in the study after Jeno and Jaemin had spent a couple hours clearing it out. Taeil wondered where the desk had gone and figured it was probably in his room now and the bookcases were probably inn the living room and hopefully Jaemin wouldn’t forget and run face first into one the next morning. He shoved his phone into his pocket and pulled out his keys as he walked to the front of the building.

“You talked to Jeno and Jaemin, right, Taeil-ah?” asked Mark stopping him.

“Of course,” said Taeil nodding, “I wouldn’t bring anyone home without talking to them first.” Mark nodded.

“Good, I figured but thought it best to doublecheck. I know they’re not territorial because they’re used to being in each other’s space but you never know when instincts will decide to kick in. We thought Jaebum and Jinyoung weren’t territorial until Youngjae tried to go into their rooms and that was a disaster and a half,” said Mark nodding. “You still have us on speed dial?”

“Yes, hyung, don’t worry,” said Taeil nodding. “We’ll be fine.” Mark nodded.

“Okay, have a good night, Taeil-ah, we’ll see you Friday,” he said. Taeil nodded and said goodbye as well before stepping through the door to the front office. Taehyung was sitting at the desk now, Yoongi having gone home at some point that afternoon. Jihyo was packing up for the day getting ready to go home as well.

“Hey, hyung,” said Taehyung waving, “the pups said that you’re bringing home a cat?” Taeil nodded and gestured to where Renjun was sleeping curled up on the chair.

“That’s Renjun-ah,” said Taeil, “he’s got the flu so don’t get too close, I don’t think he’s contagious but you and Jimin are the devils when you’re sick and Namjoon will kill me.” Taehyung laughed and rolled his eyes. He tugged his hoodie off and held it out to Taeil. Taeil took it looking confused.

“He’ll be cold,” explained Taehyung nodding, “and it’s not like I don’t have more and I just have to walk upstairs to get home. Have a good night, noona!” Jihyo waved.

“Goodnight, boys, good luck, Taeil-ah,” she said.

“Thank you, noona, goodnight,” he said nodding. The older woman stepped outside into the chilly fall air and Taeil turned back to the task at hand.

“Thanks, Taehyung-ah, that’s sweet,” said Taeil, “I’ll bring it back Friday.”

“Sure, hyung,” agreed Taehyung nodding. “Better wake him up, he’ll probably not like not knowing where he is.” Taeil nodded and crouched down next to where Renjun was sleeping in the chair.

“Renjun-ah,” he said gently brushing a hand through the smaller boy’s hair. “Renjun-ah, you need to wake up, we’re going home.” Renjun’s eyes fluttered open and he immediately pushed himself so he was sitting up straight.

“Hi there sleepy head,” said Taeil smiling. “How are you feeling?” Renjun relaxed slightly.

“Alright, s-hyung,” said Renjun correcting himself quickly. “Sort of wobbly.”

“Alright, how about if I carry you to the car then? That’ll probably help keep you from feeling so wobbly,” said Taeil nodding.

“If you like, hyung,” said Renjun nodding. Taeil was going to take that as a yes mostly because he didn’t trust Renjun’s legs to carry his weight at the moment.

“Taehyung-ah’s offered to let you borrow his hoodie since it’s so cold,” said Taeil holding the hoodie out to Renjun who took it immediately and tugged it on.

“Thank you,” he said to Taehyung quickly, “I’ll be very careful I promise, it’s very nice.” It wasn’t really, it was one of Taehyung’s older ones, much more worn and a little thinner than his nice hoodies, but Taehyung had always been fond of it.

“No worries,” said Taehyung nodding, “I’m sure it’ll be put to better use with you tonight. I’m just heading upstairs from here. You’ve got a car ride and probably a store to stop at first.”

“We’ll get you hoodies and clothes tomorrow,” said Taeil nodding, “I’ve got the day off and we can take care of all the essentials tomorrow. I’m sure we can find a nice warm hoodie of your own so Taehyung doesn’t have to keep sacrificing his clothing to my brothers.”

“I don’t understand?” asked Renjun shifting when Taeil went to pick him up to make it easier for the older man to carry him. He was much smaller than Jeno and Jaemin and even smaller than they had been when they’d first been brought to Bangtan and he weighed next to nothing. Taehyung’s hoodie drowned him and it’d be cute if Taeil wasn’t worried about malnutrition. He would definitely need to make sure Renjun was eating enough.

“He gave Jeno and Jaemin shirts to borrow the night they went home with me,” said Taeil nodding, “I don’t think they gave them back.”

“They did not,” agreed Taehyung nodding, “but that’s fine.”

“I’ll give your hoodie back, I promise,” said Renjun sounding worried.

“Thank you, Renjun-ah, but take your time it’s not essential,” said Taehyung nodding. Renjun nodded and wrapped his arms around Taeil carefully for more stabilization.

“Alright, we’ll see you soon, Tae, tell Namjoon-ah and the others goodnight for me?”

“Sure thing, hyung,” said Taehyung nodding. “Night, Renjun-ah.” Renjun waved slightly over Taeil’s shoulder at Taehyung as Taeil stepped out of the building. Renjun shivered slightly in the cold and Taeil made quick work of getting him set up in the passenger seat of the car and turning on the heating. The drive home was quiet and uneventful and Taeil picked up the medicine before parking the car.

“Alright a few things to go over first,” said Taeil and Renjun nodded turning his full attention to Taeil.

“Since you’re sick right now I’d rather you stay in bed or on the couch resting as much as possible, it’ll help you heal faster. Once you aren’t though you’re welcome to go anywhere and do anything you like, you have free reign. We’ll get another house key made for you, though I do ask that you wait to leave the apartment on your own until we’ve gotten a cell phone and a collar for you. The kitchen is always open please eat when you feel like it. If there’s any food that makes you sick please let me know and also if you’re hurt or not feeling well in anyway please let me know so I can help. Please ask questions, they’re allowed and encouraged we love questions they’re the best. Your room is yours, it locks from the inside and not the outside and you’re welcome to lock us out if you like though if there is an emergency I won’t be able to get in to help. If anyone makes you nervous or pushes your boundaries to much just let us know and we’ll back off. I’m sure it’s scary walking into a house with two other boys already living there not counting me, Jeno and Jaemin don’t want to make you more uncomfortable. I think that’s all I’ve got off the top of my head,” said Taeil, “anything else we can address as they pop up.”

“I don’t need a key, ma-Taeil-hyung,” said Renjun.

“You might want it if you’re wanting to do something and no one else is available,” said Taeil shaking his head, “I’d feel better if you had one.”

“Cat hybrids don’t leave the house?” asked Renjun confused. “Only dog hybrids? Only show cats are ever outside the house.” Taeil was quiet he hadn’t thought about that though it made sense.

“Well, you’re allowed anywhere you want to go now,” said Taeil nodding, “if you don’t want to and would rather stay home that’s okay too. But you should be able to have the option.”

“I can’t go out without tags anyway, hyung,” pointed out Renjun.

“I know, that’s why we’re getting tags tomorrow,” said Taeil nodding, “Renjun is a Chinese name, right? I bet we can find somewhere that will put your name in Mandarin. Jackson’s got a tag machine at the bookstore that might do it.” Renjun’s ears flicked up and he looked surprised and hopeful.

“You’re getting me a collar?” he asked quietly.

“Of course, you’ll need one if you’re wanting to be out and about,” said Taeil.

“What do I need to do to earn it? How do I keep it? I’ll be good I promise,” said Renjun quickly and eagerly. Taeil gave him a confused look.

“Nothing? If you want more than one collar we’ll get you a few too,” said Taeil, “there’s lots of different styles. Jeno’s got two collars and Jaemin’s got one. But they don’t like wearing them either so they didn’t want more. Jeno like the orange one a lot but he worked hard for it.”

“That’s a service dog hybrid collar,” said Renjun surprised. “He must be really smart.” His ears and tail drooped slightly at this.

“Um. Are you expecting me to be that smart, hyung? I’m just a cat and I’m not a very good cat either. I’m mostly black and black cats are bad luck you know, hyung? And my eyes are all wrong,” said Renjun.

“I think your eyes are cool,” said Taeil. Renjun’s eyes were just shy of being creepy in the dark, they were a beautiful green that tinted yellow if the light hit them just right.

“And I’m not going to measure you against Jaemin or Jeno like I don’t measure them against each other. Every one is different and smart in different things,” said Taeil nodding. “Ready to head inside?”

“Yes, hyung,” said Renjun nodding though he was clearly nervous with the way his tail was lashing behind him. It took several minutes to get them both out of the car and up the stairs and Taeil set Renjun down in the entryway and hung up the keys locking the door behind him.

“Hyung?” called Jaemin.

“Moving into the living room, Nana,” called Taeil, “is Jen with you?”

“He’s in the shower, hyung,” said Jaemin, “you brought Renjun-ah home, right?” Renjun’s ears twitched as Jaemin wandered into the living room and then stood straight up on his head surprised when he caught sight of the medical tag.

“Yes,” said Taeil, “no hugging until he’s been on medicine for twenty-four hours. Have you two eaten?”

“We ordered pizza but it’s not here yet, thought you’d be another hour or so. You’re early,” said Jaemin hugging Taeil tightly. Renjun figured he had probably used his ears and nose to figure out exactly where Taeil was.

“Ah then we can all eat together tonight,” said Taeil nodding, “that sounds good. Namjoon-ah sent us home early since Renjun-ah is sick, that way he can settle in and rest.”

“I want to meet him,” said Jaemin shifting away from Taeil some.

“Alright,” agreed Taeil taking Jaemin’s hand and setting it on Renjun’s shoulder. “Jaemin-ah, this is Renjun-ah, he’s an American shorthair cat hybrid and he’s older than Jeno by a month.”

“Hi,” said Jaemin brightly. “I’m Jaemin, hyungs like to call me Jae or Jaeminnie or Nana, mostly Nana. Can I call you hyung or can we be same age friends? I’m only a few months younger.”

“We can be same age friends,” said Renjun softly.

“Oh! You sound like you’re Taeil-hyung’s height,” said Jaemin ears twitching down and forward slightly trying to orient towards Renjun.

“He is,” said Taeil nodding, “not everyone is blessed with your and Jeno’s height, Nana.” Jaemin giggled and started to pull Renjun over to the couch.

“Come sit down. We can show you your room later, you’ve got to be tired and we can sit together until the pizza gets here,” said Jaemin brightly. Renjun let the dog pull him to the couch and crowd him into the corner.

“No cuddling, Jaemin-ah,” called Taeil as he stepped into the kitchen.

“I’m not, hyung!” called Jaemin, “besides you don’t think he’s contagious or you wouldn’t have let me touch him at all.”

“I’m not sure and don’t want to risk it,” said Taeil.

“So do you want to talk about what happened, Renjunnie?” asked Jaemin shifting so he was sitting cross-legged with one of his knees pressing against Renjun’s thigh, not painfully just so that they knew the other was there.

“They have manners, I promise,” called Taeil, “they just don’t care.”

“Manners are boring,” complained Jaemin flopping back against the couch cushions behind him. “Manners are for boring old adults like you, hyung.”

“Yah,” complained Taeil but he didn’t sound annoyed. “Tell him to leave you alone if you don’t want to talk about it, Renjun-ah. You don’t have to answer their questions.”

“Right,” agreed Jaemin nodding but not sitting back up waving one of his hands a little as he talked, “me and Jeno have been brothers for like years now and don’t really have boundaries with each other anymore and you’re our brother too now but if you need boundaries just tell us to back off cause we won’t remember that boundaries are like a thing. We’re used to being all up in each other’s space and business and stuff but I know that bugs some people. Taehyung-hyung and Jimin-hyung do not like sharing like at all but they’re still super cuddly and stuff.”

“They don’t?” asked Taeil surprised, “but they’re always all over each other.”

“Yeah, cuddling is nice and it feels super safe and Jimin-hyung needs some safe,” said Jaemin nodding, “kinda like how me and Jeno didn’t go anywhere without each other until recently but it’s more about having that extra physical barrier than having each other. But yeah, for sure there’s all sorts of problems. Taehyung-hyung’s super chill about letting people borrow his stuff but if you tried to go into his room he would not be happy and you might get yelled at. Jimin-hyung doesn’t like people touching his stuff at all but you could go into his room as long as you didn’t touch anything.”

“Oh,” said Taeil nodding. “Is that genetic territorial instincts from the dog DNA or have something to do with before Bangtan?”

“Both,” said Jaemin nodding again and flapping his hand a little. “Lots of dog hybrids are territorial and lots aren’t too. Depends on the hybrid and the breed but there’s always outliers in different breeds. Chocolate labs like Jen are almost never territorial and labs in general aren’t, but Jaebum-hyung gets kinda twitchy if people he doesn’t know very well are in his apartment. And then me I’m kind of an outlier. Terriers tend to be a little more territorial than others. Taehyung-hyung’s is probably mostly genetic and that he would have had to share his space with all the others growing up. But Jimin-hyung’s is probably mostly from before Bangtan and he might stop eventually, it might be something Dr. Park helps with but it’s also not really hurting anything so it’s not that big a deal. Other hybrids can be kinda territorial too, hyung, but it’s less common. Jungkook-hyung isn’t really territorial but I don’t think he would do very well if he had to share Seokjin-hyung and that’s kind of similar.”

“He does okay when Han-ah stays with them though?” asked Taeil.

“Well, yeah, cause Hannie’s his favorite,” said Jaemin nodding, “and they’re both bunnies and he knows it’s temporary until Chan-hyung is back. Chan-hyung is a music producer and travels a lot to meet with musicians, Renjunnie, Han-ah is his brother, Chan-hyung adopted him a few years ago, a while at this point really, he was like ten when Chan-hyung adopted him. Don’t know why he was in the shelter cause he hasn’t told us and he was way too young to be there but he doesn’t want to talk about it so we didn’t ask and he doesn’t ask us about the stuff we don’t like talking about so it’s chill. He’s really cool, you’ll like him. Han-ah travels with Chan-hyung a lot so they’re both really busy but sometimes it’s harder to get a bunny into different cities and countries than others so Han-ah stays with someone else while Chan-hyung works because he doesn’t like being alone. He doesn’t normally stay with us cause we don’t really have room. He normally stays with Jackson-hyung and Bambam-hyung or with Seokjin-hyung. Jackson-hyung and Bambam-hyung live above the bookstore, Jackson-hyung owns the bookstore and Bambam-hyung is an idol. Seokjin-hyung owns the café across the street from Bangtan and he’s super nice, kinda scary when he’s mad but only when he’s like really mad. He’s fake mad a lot, Yoongi-hyung says he’s dramatic. You met Yoongi-hyung today, right? He’s so cool, he doesn’t like us much but he’s got a soft spot for all the younger kids so he tolerates us. I think me and Jen are too loud for him to be comfortable with and that’s okay, he doesn’t like people in his space too much so we try to stay out of his space.”

“You boys will be okay if I go shower and change?” asked Taeil stepping towards the hallway.

“Yep, go wash off, hyung, you smell like medicine and it’s gross,” announced Jaemin nodding again, his tail thumping slightly against the couch which Renjun figured probably meant he was comfortable. Taeil nodded and wandered down the hallway.

“Taeil-hyung’s room the last one in the hallway if you ever need to find him,” said Jaemin nodding, “it’s always open incase we need him and he doesn’t get mad if you wake him up because you need him either. He’s so cool. It was really weird at first and me and Nono were a mess but he’s just so chill, Renjunnie, you’ll like him I’m sure.”

“Dogs always like their owners,” said Renjun quietly, “families are good to dog hybrids and dog hybrids are smarter and better for families anyway, much less of a burden, way less useless.” Jaemin was quiet and his ears drooped some as he took in Renjun’s words.

“You’re right dogs do normally like their owners,” he said finally, “but not always and just because dog hybrids like their owners doesn’t mean that it’s good there and they’re happy. I loved my first owners so so much. I thought they’d like hung the stars or something, but it was really bad there. They didn’t feed me, I slept outside, I got hit a lot, but I thought that was normal and I just wasn’t good enough and if I could be better it wouldn’t be like that. It wasn’t until after Taeil-hyung turned out to be so cool that it really set in how bad my first owners were, because they told me I was family like dog hybrids are supposed to get, right? And then my only other owners drugged me and beat and threw me in a cage to fight with other hybrids and well, they did this.” He flicked the red and white medical tag laying on his chest.

“Did Taeil-hyung tell you where he got me and Jeno?”

“No,” said Renjun quietly wrapping his arms tightly around himself. “Why would he? It doesn’t matter, I’m just a cat anyway and not a very good one.”

“He probably thought we’d want to tell you,” said Jaemin nodding slightly. “Me and Jeno had different owners in the same gang and were in hybrid fight rings.” Renjun made a slightly horrified noise at that.

“No wonder you like him so much,” he said softly.

“Well, yeah, I guess you could assume pretty much anything is better than that, right?” asked Jaemin nodding, “but like, it really just sets in how awful people are and me and Jeno didn’t believe him for a long time and thought they were going to split us up because all the other hybrids got taken to different shelters in Seoul, but me and him were really hurt so we got dropped off at Bangtan when the cops broke up the fights. Dr. Kim, was supposed to drop us off at the shelter after but Bangtan doesn’t send hybrids to shelters and Taeil-hyung was the only one with enough space to take both of us so here we are. We got really lucky. Why do you think you’re not a very good cat?”

“I’m not,” said Renjun, “I’m not quiet enough or cute enough and I’m too needy. And I’m not an expensive cat anyway so I don’t deserve to be treated like an expensive cat. And I’m mostly black and only a little gray and black cats are bad luck. And my eyes are too yellow and I’m not very good at any of the things cats are supposed to be good at.”

“Well, that’s alright,” said Jaemin, “I’m sure you’re good at plenty of other things and Taeil-hyung has no expectations anyway. If he did I certainly wouldn’t be here. Oh, that reminds me though, Jeno-yah’s mostly deaf in his left ear so don’t sneak up on him from the left cause that’s like super mean.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” said Renjun, “I don’t want to sneak up on anyone anyway. Why don’t you wear your collars? I saw them at the front door, you’re so lucky to have them, why risk them being easily taken away?”

“Oh, well, we don’t really like them,” said Jaemin hesitantly, “do you know what fighter collars are like? They’re practically muzzles, keep you from moving your mouth or really talking and they lock and are really tight normally. I’ve still got the scar from mine.” He tugged his shirt collar down slightly so Renjun could see the scar that circle his neck.

“It made it really hard to breathe. So it’s really nice that we don’t have to wear our collars all the time and hyung helped me try on a bunch of different ones until we found one that could be loose and wouldn’t be too stiff,” said Jaemin nodding, “Jeno-yah likes his in the sense that he’s proud of it because he worked really hard to pass the test for service dog hybrids, but he still hates wearing it more than necessary. And Taeil-hyung wouldn’t take them away anyway. He’ll get you yours tomorrow, he’d buy a bunch for you too if you wanted options. I’m guessing you’ve never had one?”

“No,” said Renjun quietly, “I wasn’t ever allowed outside and collars are only for good hybrids. None of my owners ever thought I was worth it.”

“Well, that’s stupid,” said Jaemin, “they sound stupid and didn’t deserve you. You’re cool, Renjun-ah, and we think you’re worth a lot. So they don’t get a say in things because they’re stupid and don’t know anything.”

“How can you say that?”

“You don’t have to believe it yet,” said Jaemin shrugging some, “Jeno-yah told me that for literal years and I didn’t believe him until last year. Is that what happened earlier?”

“My owner didn’t like that I was sick and he’d have to pay for medicine because it’s more money than I’m worth,” said Renjun quietly. “I thought it meant your owner would put me to sleep so it was really weird that he didn’t come back with a shot.” Jaemin was quiet and his nose wrinkled, further in the apartment a shower shut off.

“Bangtan’s no kill,” said Jaemin finally, “and either way euthanasia is murder and no one deserves that especially not for the fucking flu.”

“Shhh,” said Renjun quickly, “oh my god what if he hears you? You can’t say that.” Jaemin giggled.

“I mean, yeah I definitely shouldn’t be cussing, but hyung won’t get mad,” said Jaemin nodding, “he’ll do that thing he does where he sighs and sounds all exasperated but doesn’t really mean it because you can hear him trying not to laugh. I’m too cute to yell at.” Renjun couldn’t help the giggle.

“And I can’t see you but I’m pretty sure you’re way cuter than I am,” said Jaemin.

“Oh he is,” said a voice from the doorway, “he’s way cuter than you, Nana. Hi, are you Renjun-hyung? I’m Jeno.” Renjun looked up to see the other hybrid in the doorway, his hair and ears were still wet as he moved over to the couch.

“Yes, hello, thank you for letting me in your house,” whispered Renjun quickly, a little frightened by the fact he now had two much taller dog hybrids near him.

“No hugs until he’s been on his medicine for twenty-four hours,” relayed Jaemin, “also how dare you. I am your baby brother. I am the maknae. I am the cutest by default.”

“Nope,” said Jeno settling on the couch by Jaemin’s head and shifting until the two of them were wrapped up in each other, Jaemin’s legs now thrown over Renjun’s and Jeno’s knee brushing against Renjun’s in it’s place.

“Renjun-hyungie is way cuter,” said Jeno, “you’ll know I’m right when the treatment starts to work.” Jaemin snorted.

“Namjoon-hyung is doing an experimental treatment to see if we can reverse the effects of the drugs,” said Jaemin gesturing to his face as he talked. “It’s not working yet and probably won’t at this point.”

“Hyung seems to think it’s making a difference though,” said Jeno shaking his head, “you’re just tired of hoping. Have you seen your room yet, hyung? Me and Jaeminnie picked out the covers for the bed. Oh, hey, Nana, have you seen my favorite shirt? I couldn’t find it.”

“Nope,” said Jaemin smirking and Jeno nodded.

“Okay, I’ll keep looking. Hey!” he shouted the last bit and flicked Jaemin’s shoulder when Jaemin laughed.

“Why do you keep doing that?” he whined and Jaemin just continued to laugh.

“I’ll stop when you stop asking stupid questions, Nono,” said Jaemin wiggling so he was more comfortable. “Also, I’m pretty sure Hannie snatched it the last time we went swimming over there.”

“Oh,” said Jeno nodding, “I’ll call him and ask if they’ve got it.”

“He’ll probably demand his Twice shirt back first,” pointed out Jaemin.

“Crap, do I still have that?” asked Jeno.

“I’m supposed to know how?” asked Jaemin then sticking his tongue out at Jeno. “It smells like you now so I don’t know.”

“Ugh, I’ll check first,” said Jeno. “Do you like music, hyung?”

“You can be same age friends, Jen, I asked,” said Jaemin brightly, “Renjunnie’s really cool.” The doorbell rang and Jeno wiggled out from underneath Jaemin to go answer the door. He apparently had a quick conversation with the pizza delivery guy and came back with a couple boxes of pizza frowning.

“You’d think people would see my ear and figure I wouldn’t want to talk about it, but no,” he huffed setting the pizza down. “Is Taeil-hyung showering?”

“Yep, I’ll go yell at him,” said Jaemin standing up. “Do you know where the pills are?”

“I’ll dig them out and grab plates,” said Jeno nodding. Renjun shifted to get up and help. He was the cat hybrid the dogs shouldn’t be doing all the work in getting dinner ready. Jaemin disappeared down the hallway and Jeno set a hand on Renjun’s shoulder to keep him sitting down.

“You’re sick, Renjunnie,” he said, “just relax and don’t worry about it. We’re not really doing anything anyhow.”

“But I need to be helpful,” said Renjun.

“You’ll be helpful by relaxing and getting better,” said Jeno already moving to the kitchen. “Your health is more important than anything else.”

“That’s weird, Jeno-yah,” said Renjun hesitantly arms coming up to wrap around himself again, his tail pulling in to wrap tight around his waist as well, like a safety blanket.

“Yeah,” agreed Jeno nodding as he reappeared and set everything on the coffee table by the couch. “It’s really weird and it’s a lot to get used to. Me and Jaemin-ah already went through it all, you know? So if we can help just let us know, but I promise all the really weird stuff that Taeil-hyung says that seems like it’s crazy is really true and really good and you’ll really like it here once you start believing all of it.”

“He sounds crazy?”

“You’re telling me he didn’t already sound crazy?” asked Jeno raising an eyebrow, “because me and Nana totally thought he was crazy before we even got in the car with him that first night.”

“Not really, just kind of naïve maybe,” said Renjun, “like he doesn’t really understand what to do with a cat hybrid. Which makes sense if he’s a dog person. I’m not really expecting it to last.”

“Huh, I guess that makes sense,” said Jeno nodding. “But you met Yoongi-hyung right?”

“Yes, he was nice. Weird but nice,” said Renjun, “does he belong to one of the doctors?”

“No,” said Jeno shaking his head, “his person is Hoseok-hyung who owns the dance studio down the street. Legally he can work for Namjoon because Namjoon-hyung and Seokjin-hyung both have some kind of partial guardianship papers for him because for a while Hoseok-hyung traveled a lot for dance and it was easier if Yoongi-hyung didn’t have to travel with him. Dr. Kim’s hybrids are Taehyung-hyung and Jimin-hyung, you’re wearing Taehyung-hyung’s hoodie so I’m assuming you met him. And then Mark-hyung is the nurse and his hybrids are Jaebum-hyung and Jinyoung-hyung. Jihyo-noona doesn’t have any hybrids though she does foster some of the ones that show up at the clinic until a more permanent placement can be found. Taeil-hyung’s the other doctor, he’s a PA which is a Physician’s Assistant. Tell me to shut up if I’m repeating information you already know, I’m only explaining the stuff me and Nana didn’t know already.”

“I don’t know what a PA is,” said Renjun shaking his head.

“Okay, it’s a doctor with less school years,” said Jeno nodding, “like a secondary doctor kind of. He knows all his stuff but doesn’t have the full degree to say he’s a doctor and has to work under a doctor to practice medicine. I think. There’s more to it than that, but any further explanation always confuses me more than it helps.”

“So Taeil-hyung is a doctor,” said Renjun nodding, “is it cheaper to see him? That would make sense of why I saw him and not Dr. Kim.”

“I don’t know,” said Jeno shaking his head, “I don’t think so. I think it just has to do with scheduling times though some people prefer to schedule appointments with Namjoon-hyung or with Taeil-hyung rather than the other. Did you meet Mark-hyung?”

“Probably?” said Renjun, “I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“That’s alright,” said Jeno nodding, “you’ll get to meet him again anyway.”

“Why did Taeil-hyung want to bring me home instead of having me go with Jihyo-noona if that’s how things are normally done?” asked Renjun hesitantly. Jeno shrugged.

“Guess he liked you,” he said, “it’s how me and Jaemin-ah ended up with him. He felt like it was the right thing to do and it turned out really well.”

“Oh, okay,” said Renjun, “he probably felt bad for me. My master made a pretty big scene.”

“He threw your ID at Taeil-hyung, didn’t he?” asked Jeno, “surprisingly that’s not that big a scene. That happens fairly often.”

“Really?” asked Renjun.

“Oh yeah,” said Jeno nodding, “hyung had someone throw a chair at him once because he wouldn’t euthanize their hybrid.”

“Wow,” muttered Renjun mostly to himself. “Is Jaemin-ah sick?”

“Oh, the medicine?” asked Jeno pointing to the pill bottle and Renjun nodded. “He’s lactose intolerant so he can’t have dairy products. Normally cheese is okay if he doesn’t eat a lot of it but there’s a lot on the pizza and he has no self control. It’s just so he can eat the dairy without getting super awful stomach aches. He still doesn’t feel super great but it’s way better.”

“Oh,” said Renjun, “Taeil-hyung buys medicine so he can eat it without pain? He doesn’t just have him eat it anyway?”

“Nope,” said Jeno nodding, “actually when we suggested that he looked pretty horrified, because Jaemin was trying to make it not a big deal and we were still pretty worried that if we were too much of a hassle we’d get split up and sent to a shelter and well, I’m sure you know a couple of dogs from fight rings one of them blind and the other partially deaf isn’t exactly going to do well in a shelter.” Renjun nodded. That made a lot of sense. No perfect family was going to want a couple of hybrids with that many problems even cute dog hybrids. It’d be a death sentence as a cat hybrid, and would probably be one for Jaemin too. If he sold at all it would probably be right back to the fight rings. Jeno had a higher chance since he was a certified service hybrid, even with his ear impairing his hearing and visuals. Jeno cocked his head and his ear without the scar twitched.

“Sounds like they’re coming back down the hall now. Yay, that means pizza,” said Jeno wiggling cheerfully in his seat. True to his word the other two joined them shortly and Renjun found himself with a plate of his own listening as Jaemin and Jeno told Taeil about their and their friends’ adventures through the store that afternoon. Later on Jaemin and Taeil headed to the dogs’ room to run a couple of tests to make sure Jaemin was doing alright with the treatment and nothing had changed that Jeno said they did every night and Jeno gave Renjun the tour of the house. Renjun was exhausted at this point and his limbs all felt extra heavy and Jeno must have noticed the way his ears and tail were drooping as he quickly led him to the room on the left of the hall and pushed the door open.

“This is yours,” said Jeno, “we can paint the walls however you want and will get you all sorts of stuff to pick out for it when we go shopping. Me and Jaemin and Hannie and Chan-hyung picked out some clothes for you until we can get you to a store to get some to pick for yourself. Taeil-hyung will probably be by to check up on you in a bit and with more medicine for you to take, but you look like you could use some sleep and hyung always says resting helps heal more than anything else so why don’t you do some of that. Me and Nana are right across the hall if you need us, just come knock on the door or walk right on in really, we’ll always in each other’s space and you don’t need to be any different. Hyung’s room is at the end of the hall and he’ll be happy to help too if you need him, I just thought you might be more comfortable with me or Nana.”

“Thank you,” said Renjun quietly looking around the room in awe. “This is mine?”

“Yep,” said Jeno nodding. “All yours, you don’t have to share with anyone or anything.”

“Why don’t you take it and Jaemin-ah takes the other? I really don’t need so much space. I’m sure there’s a closet or something I could sleep in or in the living room. I’ve never had a room, I don’t need one now,” said Renjun shaking his head, “you two have been here longer one of you should have the room.”

“We’re not putting you in a closet or on the floor, hyung,” said Jeno shaking his head. “This is yours. And me and Nana like sharing, we need to be near each other, I don’t think we would do well sleeping in separate rooms. It helps when the other is right there if we have nightmares.”

“Oh,” said Renjun nodding. That did make sense. “Still this is so much space, Jeno-yah. I’m really not worth it.”

“You are,” said Jeno nodding, “we think you’re worth way more than this, but this is all we can give you. We’re really glad you’re here. I know it’s a lot to adjust to and to think about and that we do sound like crazy people, but you’re worth more than anyone ever told you. You’re priceless really, because you’re a person and shouldn’t be sold at all.” Renjun cocked his head.

“I don’t understand.”

“Taeil-hyung and his friends that are human, they all believe hybrids and humans are equal and treat them accordingly, and they’re right we are equal.”

“Oh. Well, maybe dog hybrids,” said Renjun quietly, “you’re super smart and you’re strong. It would make sense that you aren’t less smart than humans. But a hybrid like me? I’m not smart, Jeno-yah, I’m meant to be small and cute and quiet and whatever my owner wants me to be. I’m not supposed to be smart and strong or smart enough to really help with work beyond cooking and cleaning.”

“You’re really smart, Injunnie,” said Jeno shaking his head, “just because everyone’s always told you you’re stupid doesn’t mean you are. It just means you have a lot of voices to overcome.”

“I don’t think I believe you, but thanks,” said Renjun. Jeno nodded.

“That’s alright,” he said, “it takes some time. You might ask Taeil-hyung about Dr. Park. She’s super nice, me and Nana don’t see her much but we did for a bit, Hannie sees her a lot so does Jimin-hyung and Jungkook-hyung.”

“Another doctor?” asked Renjun quietly. “I don’t want to cost more, Jeno-yah.”

“Taeil-hyung says health is important, cost doesn’t matter,” said Jeno shaking his head, “so don’t worry too much about that. She’s a head doctor to help with stuff that Namjoon-hyung and Taeil-hyung can’t do anything about. Like me and Nana’s separation anxiety and Jimin-hyung’s food problems and Hannie’s anxiety and insecurity and Jungkook-hyung’s PTSD.”

“Oh,” said Renjun, “is Jungkook-hyung a dog hybrid too? Cats and bunnies don’t get PTSD, we don’t have the emotional capacity for it. One of my old owners told me that.”

“Jungkook-hyung’s an English Lop bunny hybrid,” said Jeno shaking his head. Renjun was quiet and his eyes went wide.

“Oh,” he said finally. “Maybe you’re right and my owners haven’t all told the truth.”

“There’s a lot of stuff owners like to say that’s mostly bullshit,” said Jeno nodding. “You should get some rest. You’ll come find us if you need us?” Renjun nodded and Jeno headed across the hall to join the others. Renjun opened up the closet door and found the clothes Jeno was talking about and changed into the ones that were clearly pajamas. They were unlike any pajamas he had ever had before, but Renjun figured if the dogs had picked them it was probably okay. And they had said Chan had helped and Chan’s hybrid was a bunny so surely he knew what he was doing. Renjun pulled on the pajamas and then pulled Taehyung’s hoodie back on before tugging it off. It smelled like the other dog and it wasn’t exactly the comfort he was looking for. Renjun settled on the bed curling himself up into a ball against the pillows. Jeno had said Taeil would be by to check on him and Renjun was sure that probably meant he’d be expected to be awake and ready for him. One of his previous masters liked having a routine before bed that included Renjun helping him relax, Taeil was probably like that. So he did his best not to tense up when Taeil knocked on the door and stuck his head inside.

“Oh, I was worried you’d fallen asleep. I’ve got your medicine you need to take before bed, can I come in?” asked Taeil. Renjun nodded, not completely sure why the human was asking permission. Taeil stepped inside and moved over towards Renjun. He held up one of the little tubes with the medicine in it.

“You want to try to do it yourself or do you want me to do it?” asked Taeil crouching down so he was eye level with Renjun.

“You, hyung,” said Renjun pretty sure his hands would shake and he would just dump the medicine all over the place and get in trouble. Besides owners normally liked cat hybrids that were dependent on them. Taeil popped open the bottle and poured the medicine into his mouth. He pressed the back of his hand to Renjun’s forehead as Renjun let the medicine dissolve.

“I think you’re fever may be breaking,” said Taeil, “that’s a good sign. You’re really not very sick now that you’ve had some rest and food. Do you want an extra blanket for the night? Or Taehyung-ah’s hoodie?” Renjun’s nose wrinkled automatically and Taeil chuckled.

“Don’t like the way he smells, huh?” he asked. “Jeno and Jaemin were the exact opposite. They claim he smells safe.”

“I don’t know him,” said Renjun softly, “and I didn’t want his smell all over the bed. I’ve never had a bed. Jeno-yah said it’s mine? Was that right, hyung?”

“Yes, the whole room and everything in it is yours and if you’re feeling up to it in the morning we’ll go shopping and fill it up with more stuff,” said Taeil nodding, “if you’re not we’ll post pone a few days until you’re feeling better.”

“How do you want me to thank you, hyung?” asked Renjun shifting to sit up slightly, purposely making his eyes bigger and trying to tilt his head so he looked innocent and as appealing as possible. Taeil just laughed and ruffled his hair.

“I don’t want you to thank me,” he said, “everything I’ve done are basic rights that you deserve. I don’t need you to do anything for them.” Renjun blinked and frowned.

“You don’t want me to do anything?” he asked. “Like at all?”

“No?” asked Taeil now looking baffled. “I mean I’d like you to rest so you can heal up and get to do all sorts of fun things with Jeno and Jaemin and meet the others. They both really want to get to cuddle you apparently you look extra soft and fluffy? I mean yeah, you’re adorable, but I think that might be a dog thing honestly.”

“You don’t want me to do anything to earn the food? Or the medicine? Or the bed?” asked Renjun honestly baffled.

“No. Those are all basic rights that no one should take away from you and if someone tries to please tell me so I can yell at them for it,” said Taeil nodding.

“You don’t want me to help you relax before bed?” asked Renjun, “then you want it in the mornings, right? Am I supposed to do anything specific first? Lots of my old owners had specific routines they liked to follow, I’m good at that I promise. I can do anything you want me to I just need to know what it is, hyung.”

“Help me relax?” repeated Taeil face scrunching up as he tried to figure out what that meant. “Like a massage or something? Sounds exhausting, every night?” Renjun blinked staring at Taeil, surely he was joking.

“You don’t understand what I’m asking you do you?” he asked.

“I don’t think so,” said Taeil shaking his head.

“You know what people adopt cats for don’t you?” asked Renjun knowing he was failing at not sounding judging. Taeil’s face scrunched further as he thought about it and then his eyes went wide and he gasped a little.

“Oh.” he said shaking his head and quickly stepping back out of Renjun’s space taking his hand with him from where it had been scratching Renjun’s ears gently. “No, Renjun-ah. I don’t want that. I’m not expecting that at any time or ever and if someone does tell you that I said to do something like that with them you are to do whatever it takes to get away from them and to me or one of the boys. I’m not raping you, Renjun-ah and won’t ever let anyone else either. I really don’t expect that in anyway.” Renjun’s jaw dropped.

“You’re giving me all of this without any kind of payment?” he asked, “that’s not how it works, sir.”

“It’s how it works here, Renjun-ah,” said Taeil nodding, “this really is free. I really believe everything that I’ve given you so far are basic rights and that includes the ability to not have to have sex with anyone for food. Do you believe me?”

“Yeah,” said Renjun nodding, “I don’t understand. But I believe you.”

“Okay,” said Taeil, “that’s good. Please get some rest. Is there anything else I can do for you?” Renjun chewed on his lip.

“Can you sit with me? Please? I don’t sleep well in new places and this is a lot and it felt really really good when you scratched my ears and I’m really tired and kind of freaked out,” said Renjun all in a rush, trying to get all the words out before he could talk himself out of it.

“Of course,” said Taeil nodding and immediately climbing up onto the bed to sit next to Renjun. “Make yourself comfortable, Renjun-ah.” Renjun moved slowly at first before settling in and curling up on his side with his head in Taeil’s lap. It was nice and warm and the human felt surprisingly safe and he shouldn’t on some level. Renjun knew that a lot of humans were bad and he’d been hurt in the past but never without him messing something up first and Taeil had told him he hadn’t done anything wrong or needed to do anything to earn any of the stuff so far, so Taeil was safe and probably the nicest owner Renjun had ever had. The kind of owner Renjun had thought he’d be getting as a kitten. He couldn’t stop the purr that rumbled out of him as Taeil’s hands scratched his ears carefully. He was really good at it, probably had a lot of practice since Jeno and Jaemin were pretty cuddly. Renjun might really like living here.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess because i didn't read through it yet because i was mostly excited that i finished it so i could get on to the next part because i have so many ideas including more about jaemin's vision treatment and Johnny and Yuta joining the series in a more official manner as well as some plots with the TXT boys too 
> 
> so there's more on the way :D
> 
> Animals for hybrids!!!!!! Because i spent way too much time on it  
> Jaemin - Boston Terrier  
> Jeno - Chocolate Lab  
> Renjun - American Shorthair (black with a little tiny bit of gray patterning)   
> Yoongi - Scottish Fold  
> Taehyung - Treeing Walker Coonhound  
> Jimin - Schipperke   
> Jungkook - English Lop   
> Han Jisung - American Fuzzy Lop 
> 
> i'm not entirely sure i got every hybrid i mentioned in this fic because i somehow managed to mention so so many of them with only like four of them actually appearing or saying anything 
> 
> this series also may have gotten away from me....this just started because i wanted to write Hyunjin and Changbin and a Persian cat hybrid in a bean bag and now there's an entire excel sheet trying to keep track of all the different hybrids and who lives where with who and at least half of the groups on the excel sheet are groups i don't even listen to i just needed more names because the plotlines kept coming and well here we are like nine fics in and like 60,000 words or something like that. 
> 
> i don't know how i got here but it's not stopping anytime soon 
> 
> oh also! i think i forgot to mention but the Jihyo mentioned as the receptionist for Bangtan is an original character because i needed someone to be a receptionist, i have a plan to have her retire in this series at some point and someone else would take over as the receptionist that wouldn't be an oc. i just hadn't planned for this to get beyond like four fics originally, but now it's bugging me that she doesn't fit with the theme anymore so if it's bugging anyone else i promise it's temporary. 
> 
> thank you for reading!!! :)


End file.
